Thoughts: Two of a Kind
by Xobit
Summary: I loved him form afar, now I love him in secret. In the heat of battle I hear him, in the darkness of recharge I hear him. I'm never free of him. I haven't been free since I was assigned to be his partner.
1. Chapter 1:  Crossroads

Xobit: Okay this is a kinda prologue too LokiWaterDraca's (my sister) story; Thoughts. Specifically Chapter 5!

Now I didn't writhe this alone either, Loki has written at least half of it and yes we made them cute, if ya don't like don't read!

Same goes for slash and smut ladies and gents, most of it will only be hinted, but consider yourselves warned!

Loki: I wrote one _third_ not a half a _third_!... (Looks at the plot bunnies in room) you know Xobit these things just pop outa no where when we get together……

Xobit: HA! She did soo writhe more then a third!! And yes we should begin selling the lil'buggers

Loki: (grumbles) Did not!... any one want to adopt a bunny!! Please take one……… hey Xobit remember the time we had the problem with these evil things? And Ironhide shot at me and Sundancer kicked his aft? Hehehehe Ratchets still reattaching his arm and leg……

Xobit: Really! WOW... Sundancer did a number on him!!

* * *

Chapter 1 Crossroads 

"Barricade meet Frenzy, he is assigned to be your partner." Soundwave said.

"Partner? Why do I need a partner?" the big Decepticon asked, he narrowed his optics looking at the little, weak looking 'Con. If he hadn't been so confused by this totally unexpected assignment, he would have been chocked by the fact that Soundwave had just spoken a whole normal sentence to him.

"Frenzy necessary" was Soundwaves answer "information gathering and hacking specialist"

"Okay…" Barricade was not happy, but he knew better then going against the lieutenant's orders.

Soundwave then kneeled down and began talking to the tiny 'Con in binary code. Barricade froze; Soundwave only did that with his Creations. This mysterious assignment just got a whole lot more scary.

"_I can do no more then this little one, he may never see you as anything but a burden."_

"_I know Creator, but I need to try."_

"_So be it little one,"_ Soundwave carefully traced his finger over Frenzy's helmet component. Then he got up and walked away. He left a hopeful Frenzy and a gaping Barricade.

Barricade looked down at the 'Con, it… no he was looking after the despairing form of Soundwave. For some reason Barricade felt momentarily sorry for him, then he shook his head and dismissed the feeling as sentimental nonsense.

"Frenzy…" he trailed off as the little Decepticon lifted his head and looked at him with tiny blue optics.

"Y-y-yes Barrbarribarricade?" Frenzy's voice was fast and high, it was almost as if his vocal processors got hung up on some of the letters. Still it wasn't unpleasant like Starscream's or Shrapnel's. Well at least he wouldn't be driven nuts by his voice.

"Come along I better show you where we bunk." Feeling very uncomfortable he bent down and picked Frenzy up, depositing the little 'Con on his shoulder.

* * *

On their first mission together Barricade realized what a gem he had gotten as a partner; the hacker had done his job and was out way within the time limit. 

But even with his accomplishments the other Decepticons looked down on Frenzy just as Barricade himself had. Frenzy just took it without a word, too weak to physically fight back or seemingly get any kind of revenge. The little 'Con didn't even ask Barricade for help witch severely pissed the large 'Con off, they were partners after all. Barricade didn't really think about the possessive turn his thoughts had taken when it came to the hacker.

When his partner finally cracked and downloaded a virus into one of the Seekers, they went after him and they weren't gentle about it. Barricade found the shell of one arm in a corridor and began a frantic search for the rest of his little partner, eventually finding the protoform crumbled and seriously hurt in the training room. Frenzy's hacking arm was ripped clean off and still missing as was the rest of his already tiny amount of armour.

Barricade wasn't that violent unless provoked, but he was provoked now and after dropping Frenzy off with Hook he went Seeker hunting.

The result wasn't pretty, not for him and differently not for the Seekers he cornered. Hook wasn't talking to him but Barricade couldn't care less since Frenzy was back in one piece and lying on their recharge birth. He probably should recharge too…but before he could make action out of thought the door to their room opened. He turned around and had his weapons charged before he registered that the Decepticon in the doorway was Soundwave. He hadn't seen the lieutenant since Frenzy had been assigned to him half a Vorn ago. A sudden sick feeling in his spark froze him to the floor, looking up at the much lager 'Con.

"Frenzy" Soundwave looked past him and went into the room to the recharge birth. He looked down at the hacker and then let another small 'Con out of his chest compartment, speaking quietly to it for a moment then turning back to Barricade.

"Good work" Barricade's jaw dropped at those words, but Soundwave ignored him and exited the room again.

* * *

"Hey brother" Rumbles voice was cheerful if a bit strained. Frenzy felt disoriented… why was Rumble here they didn't share watches together. Then, when he tried to move, pain hit him and brought with it the memories of the last half-Vorn; he screamed. 

Rumble made an odd sound and Frenzy found himself being lifted by his partner's big hand. Barricade scanned him and then, completely disregarding the fact that he was awake, asked Rumble "Is he all right or do I need to take him down to Hook again?"

"Hook!!" Rumble played a rude sound bit "he may be a good medic but he doesn't know much about Casseticons, next time bring Frenzy to Soundwave and me"

"There won't be a next time" Barricade growled angrily, he put Frenzy down again and left the room. Less then an astrosecond later a loud clang was heard, like a metal fist hitting a metal wall… hard.

Frenzy gaped at the door, completely nonplussed. His brother giggled madly "quit a catch you've made, and very fast too"

"I didn't catch anything… well except for a beating from those idiot fly'bots" Frenzy mumbled optics still trained on the door.

Rumble seemed to think differently and despite his twins almost un-twin like shyness teased Frenzy while he worked, "yeah well they wont touch ya' again least not anytime soon!" Rumble sounded decidedly smug.

"Whwhwhwhat… did-d-d Sound-d-dwavewave punish-sh th-th-them?" Frenzy tried to twist out of his brothers grip, his CPU concerned with the continuing clanging from outside.

Rumble cracked up with laughter " NO you slaghead! 'Cade put both of them into Hook's tender care, heh he isn't gentle with them and his not talking to 'Cade" he let go of Frenzy's hacking arm and stroked his helmet component for an astrosecond. Frenzy was silent thinking this information over.

"I'm tellin' ya' Frenz' he likes ya' a lot!" Frenzy hissed in pain as his twin got back to fixing his arm, "He doedoedoesdoes not-t-t-t!" the little 'Con shouted.

He felt his optics starting to go off-line, from the sedatives Hook had given him earlier. Taking pity on him Rumble pulled his twin closer and allowed him to offline.

Meanwhile Barricade was beating the slag out of his wall angry for not protecting his partner better. He barely noticed a fellow Decepticon coming up behind him and gripping his hands effectively holding him still, energon and lubricants leaking from his busted metal fingers. At first he struggled but the grip on his hands tightened, so he twisted around intent on punching whoever held him.

Barricade stopped at last second when he saw Soundwave behind him, "Stop." His commanders voice made him freeze, "You are hurting yourself, why?" The 'Con stared expecting an answer, "I couldn't protect him! It's my job as his partner, and I let him down!" Barricade yelled, then he clamped his mouth shut and off-lined his optics expecting a beating for yelling at a higher ranking officer.

The blow never came, and he on-lined his optics to find his fellow 'Con with an approving look on his faceplate. "Good then I know I made the right choice, now go get those fingers fixed." He turned and walked off before Barricade could say anything, with a sigh he went to go see Hook. But not before peaking in to check on his partner and see him cuddled with his fellow Casseticon.

* * *


	2. Surprise ‘Cade, welcome to the family!

Xobit: Okay forgot the disclaimer-thingy last time I don't own any thing in this fic 'sept the plot bunny and that's because the damn thing won't leave me alone!! Transformers belongs to Hasbro lucky them sigh

I also forgot to tell ya that every thing in "_kursiv" _is in the binary code dialect that Soundwave and his Creations speak with each other.

Ya'all can thank Loki for the fact that the bunny is still alive… you see I forget to feed them!

Okay I hope this chappy will not be a disappointment. It mostly contains high grade mushyness and Soundwave/Casseticon cuteness!

I have sadly not gotten to the "hints of slash'an'smut" part but promise to do my best/worst in next chappy… hopefully still supported by my wonderful sister Loki (who has written half of this fic)

(goes off to cyber-huggle-attack Loki)

Loki: How many times do I have to say it? I didn't write half!! (evil grin) I fed the bunny chocolate and– eeeeeep!

* * *

Chapter 2 Surprise 'Cade, welcome to the family!

When he returned sometime later, Barricade found his partner curled in a ball on the recharge berth still off line. Rumble sat nearby watching him, as soon as he saw the larger 'Con he grinned. "Ok I fixed him up but ya'll need to watch him for awhile longer, and make sure he doesn't hurt himself." Barricade nodded and picked Frenzy up laying the smaller 'Con on top of him as he lay down. The movement woke Frenzy, who was surprised to find himself in that position. He looked at Barricade who was watching him carefully, "T-thank y-y-you." His partner shushed him and with surprising gentleness put his hand on the small 'Con shielding him. The Casseticon tried to move but was held down by Barricades hand, "No Frenzy your not allowed to move, don't worry I'll take care of you." Those words stopped Frenzy's struggles and the small 'Con fell back into recharge easily.

Rumble watched them smiling, then slipped quietly out of the room. He didn't have to go far before Soundwave scooped him up and placed him on his broad shoulder.

"_Is he in good condition?" _Soundwave had been in a state of near glitching when the feedback of Frenzy's beating hit him, the Casseticons hadn't been much better off. He would have dismembered the two Seekers himself if Barricade hadn't gotten to them first.

"_He'll be alright… Hook actually did a decent job" _Rumble said the last a bit reluctantly. _"I think he'll be ready for missions in 36 Joor" _he squirmed a bit then asked _"do ya think he'll be alright with 'Cade"_

Soundwave stopped at the question seeming to look at nothing. _"yes I think he will Rumble…I had my doubts, but not after seeing what Barricade did to those two slagheaps"_ the large 'Con started walking again _"what I worry about now is how long it will take before Barricade admits his feelings"_

In the dark room Barricade lay with Frenzy recharging on his chest, the small 'Con had curled up in a tight ball and 'Cade gently stroked the exposed spine of his protoform. He wasn't sure about anything any more. When he had first seen Frenzy, he had been angry; he saddled with a weakling! then came admiration for the little ones skills and then lastly the urge to protect him from harm. It was especially the last that worried 'Cade, when by Primus! had he started to feel anything but admiration and a bit of respect?

Suddenly Frenzy made a strange purring sound; he turned over and latched on to Barricades hand snuggling in and curling his body around it. Barricade froze for a second then relaxed and somehow fell into recharge without another thought. Had anyone looked in on them they would have seen a smile decorating Barricade's faceplate.

* * *

Barricade woke feeling refreshed. He stretched out and then froze when an unfamiliar weight shifted on his chest grill. A slurred noise of protest came form his small partner as 'Cade cautiously lifted his head to peer at him.

He then carefully lifted Frenzy up inching his body away so he could put the hacker down on the recharge pad without waking him. He looked at the sleeping 'Con for several Breems, getting more and more worried as there wasn't even a twitch out of him. It was spooky the way the normally hyper hacker lay curled up in a little still ball… yet it was also kinda cute, he looked just like a Sparkling, what with his spares amour and almost exposed protoform.

Still the worry gnawed at him and he debated if he needed to bring Frenzy down to Hook again when he remembered what Rumble had said. Resolutely he got up and went to the outer room intend on calling Rumble, however he did not get more then two steps into it before he froze again. On the floor by the door to the hall sat a large black catbot, it watched him with yellow optics.

Hesitating only for an astrosecond he nodded sharply at it and went to the terminal, he had forgotten to exchange call codes with Rumble… and even for Frenzy he couldn't quiet gather the courage to call up Commander Soundwave requesting the presence of one of his Casseticons.

He had barley on-lined the terminal when someone knocked on the door. When he turned he saw the catbot starring at him and he suddenly felt a bit apprehensive since he couldn't imagine his slagging two Seekers would go unpunished! Deciding to ignore the starring feline he went and opened the door. For a second he starred at the blank metal wall on the other side of the hallway before looking down meeting a pair of blue optics, Rumble seemed to find his distraction funny.

"So 'Cade is he awake yet?" the 'Con asked walking in as if it was his own quarters'. "Hi there Ravage, thanks for calling!" Barricade had stepped aside automatically; he started at Rumble's greeting shifting his gaze from Rumble to Ravage. The catbot was Soundwaves most famous Creation? Ravage tilted his head and answered Rumbles query _"they have slept soundly; I have kept everyone from waking them"_

"thanks Rav! Now 'Cade, Soundwave have informed me that ya are wanted for a disciplinary hearing in half a Joor." Barricade found himself thinking that Rumble was very different and yet similar to Frenzy…

"Hey 'Cade!! Ya listening? The little 'Con sounded annoyed.

"Sorry Rumble, I'm still not at a 100..." he didn't know why but he wanted the 'Con to like him.

"'is okay…but Sound' wants to talk with ya before the hearing, so scoot will ya or his gonner fritz!"

Barricade nodded feeling rather like his stabilisers where faulty; he had never considered Commander Soundwave as anything but his superior. He hadn't even really listened to the stories told about his Casseticons… now he was partnered with one of them and it seemed the rest of the Casseticons had decided to get to know him personally, they apparently didn't respect privacy either.

"'Cade? Ya sure ya shouldn't go see Hook?" Rumble sounded worried witch surprised Barricade.

"No… I… where is Commander Soundwave again?" Barricade answered. Ravage made a strange coughing sound, stood up and went to stand by the door looking at Barricade over one armoured shoulder.

"Hmmm… Ravage will lead ya to him" Rumble didn't sound convinced of Barricades health, but apparently let it slip. "I'll keep an optic on Frenzy for ya, since I need to do some scans as soon as he wakes anyways"

* * *

Soundwave was working on a stack of datapads, when Barricade entered his office, the 'Con looked up and actually smiled at his visitor. "Greetings Barricade, how are you? Rumble informs me that you're acting 'weird'." Barricade nervously shook his head, "I'm fine sir."

"No..." Soundwave stood and walked over to his fellow Decepticon smile turning into a frown. He touched 'Cades arm making him jump.

Barricade felt something gently probing his processor and almost threw up every barrier he had in an attempt to block the mental scan. "It is all right, _trust_ me I will not harm you." reluctantly he relaxed and allowed Soundwave to scan him; he was surprised to find that it was not an invasive scan but rather a gentle and soothing touch. "No you are not 'fine'" he stated. "but nothing is faulty; all of your problems should be over after a good long rest period!"

"Now! Get back to your quarters, I'll inform the other Officers that I have already determined your punishment, which will be confinement to private quarters for two Orns, or as Rumble would say it you're 'grounded'." Barricade gaped amazed that his superior was _jokin_g; Soundwave was known to be ruthless in battle, a cold, impersonal and private 'Con around everybody but his creations.

He was still gaping at empty air when Soundwave made a sharp sound to get his attention he quickly stood at attention saluting, saying. "Yes sir" Soundwave shook his head slightly "go Barricade! You need to rest and recover" a glint came to his optics "after all what dose it help me, if only one member of my best search and retrieval team recovers?" Shocked into complete silence Barricade did an about face and exited the office.

In this zombie like state he went back to his room, where he found Ravage sitting near the door once again and politely nodded in the catbot's direction. Ravage sidled up to him, "Thank you for caring for Frenzy he is lucky to have you as a partner his last one wasn't so good and we had to… make some changes!"

The shock of hearing Ravage speaking normally to him tore Barricade out of his zombie stupor, he grinned shakily at the spy. "It was nothing I simply felt bad for him," The 'Con lied; Ravage shook his head and looked at Rumble who was leaving the inner room. "He's healing nicely…. So big 'bot what punishment did they tag you with? Grounding? I always hate it when they ground me, its like; oh yeah I get to be locked in a room with games and endless fun teasing Ravage where's the punishment in that? Ya' know?"

Barricade didn't know what to say to that so settled for asking "Is Frenzy awake now?"

"Well… he was but only for a couple of Breems, his in recharging again" Rumble watched Barricades reactions closely, the big 'Con didn't seem happy. "But don't worry it's normal, because we are so small the nanobot's work best when we are in total shut down"

"_Come on Rumble let's get out of his __personal space!"_ Ravage said. _"And this time give him your call code, I don't think he was very happy finding me in here…" _'Cade wondered if he could get Frenzy to teach him the binary dialect the Casseticons used when talking privately.

"Okay Rav'! 'Cade don't wake him and don't worry he'll make a full recovery" the small 'Con reassured him and then went out the door along with Ravage. Barricade was about to key it shut when the 'Con popped his head in ad said "ohhh my call code is RTR1984sound! See ya big'bot"

He shut the door and sat down in a chair. He had a feeling that his life was going insane, more worrying though was the fact that he kinda liked it…


	3. Chapter 3: gratitude is overrated!

Xobit: yes we know!! Buzzsaw and Laserbeak aren't femmes… except in this fic! Seriously people we already made Frenzy, Rumble, Ravage and 'Cade cute'n'cuddly, Soundwave a model father figure and basically none of 'em should be a Decepticon what with all of the cuddly stuff we throw at 'em so give it a chance see if ya like… and if ya don't stop reading it!!

Disclaimer-thingy: do we have to do these at every chappy?? Don't own, don't get money!!!

Loki: Do we have to write disclaimers for every chapter? Awww slag well I guess I fragged up….. Oh well (shrugs)**

* * *

**

Chapter 3: gratitude is overrated!

The next Orn was spent in recharged and watching over his little partner… of cause it also had a lot of Casseticons visiting, Rumble and Ravage being the most frequent ones, along with them he had the pleasure of meeting Buzzsaw, Laserbeak and Ratbat the rest of Soundwaves notorious Creations and, to Barricades horror, infrequent visits from Soundwave himself. His quarters had never been cleaner or more frequented and he was getting a bit paranoid about it all!

Another thing altogether was that he really liked Rumble, yet the more he saw him with Frenzy the more jealous he became, as the two of them spent a lot of time in the relatively 'private' inner room. He wasn't sure what kind of relationship the two had and it drove him to distraction. Still he couldn't bring himself to ask nor could he deny Frenzy time with his family, at least when Ravage came visiting he had something to do while Rumble scanned Frenzy's injuries… if that was all they did.

He and Ravage got along great both had a passion for nitrus racing, who cared if Ravage won more then 'Cade… when he had to fight to win he couldn't wonder what his partner was up to. The rest of Frenzy's extended family was full of intriguing personalities; the twin flyers, both to 'Cades surprise femmes, Buzzsaw and Laserbeak. The first aggressive and very talkative yet gentle around her brother and the second seemingly pacifistic very quiet and equally gentle towards Frenzy.

Rumble had come in with both of them in tow and said "ohh hi there 'Cade this is our sisters Buzzsaw and Laserbeak" Barricade had stared at him and he continued, "Yeah I know femmes! But ya' know they grow on ya' if ya give 'em a chance"

Lastly Soundwave himself introduced Ratbat. He was almost as old as Ravage, and like the black catbot, he didn't talk much and Barricade had the feeling that he reserved judgment on his brothers 'partner'. Not altogether a pleasant thing to contemplate, when the fact that all these excellent spies also had extensive training in demolition and sabotage, was brought into the equation.

* * *

He came on-line slowly, groaning not in pain but in pleasure. He felt so good… someone was caressing the sensor node in his left shoulder, digging under amour as it moved towards his chest. A weight shifted and moved on top of him, seeming to follow the trail of pleasure… 

"Umm…" he arched his back when the hands digging in his wiring found one of his chest nodes, his recharge foggy processor beginning to search for the memory of witch 'Con he was with. It quickly ran into the fact that he couldn't be with anyone… he was confined to quarters!

Before this could really sink in, the second hand found another node and 'Cade was reduced to a quivering mass of metal.

""Yesyesyes 'Cade-de" the stuttering voice had Barricades optics online and his head up so fast he was afraid he had done damaged to his neck. Frenzy was on his chest his arms deep in 'Cades circuitry, he was horrified what was the hacker doing?

"Isis ok-ay-ay Cadecade just w-whanner make-keke you-you fe-e-el go-od-od" the hacker murmured his attention focused on stroking 'Cades circuits. Barricade felt a surge of desire and joy, until the little 'Con continued "youyou've donedone so-o-o much-ch for-r-r meme..."

It hurt! The hacker was doing this out of gratitude? In an astrosecond 'Cade confronted and admitted his feelings for Frenzy… he loved the little Casseticon… and Frenzy most likely had a relationship with Rumble. Angry at himself for his vulnerability and at his partner for doing this to him, Barricade gripped Frenzy and got to his feet. He held the little 'Con up to his faceplate and growled "I don't want this out of gratitude!"

He then proceeded to gently plunk the shocked 'Con on to the recharge berth and stalked out of their quarters.

* * *

Frenzy had no idea what to do… 'Cade was under orders to stay in their quarters and now he was missing or rather he had stomped out in a huff almost a Joor ago. He was ready to glitch! Okay he hadn't expected instant accept or declarations of love… more like he had figured on being chucked on his skidplate outside the door. 

Instead a livid 'Cade snarled something about 'gratitude' and gently dumped him on the berth.

He really didn't get the gratitude thing and… well the gentle part wasn't exactly easy either. True 'Cade didn't often get violent unless someone hit him first but really normally he didn't treat Frenzy as if the hacker was made of unstable energon crystal.

::_"Rumble?? I need help! "_::

::_"what's up bro 'Cade being naughty?_:: Rumble sounded amused by the idea, he had of cause known that Frenzy planned on making the big 'Con aware of his feelings. ::_"he doing something ya can't handle..._::

::_"please Brother… it… it went horribly wrong and I don't know why…_::

A wordless wave of worry came from Rumble and Frenzy knew he was on the way.

* * *

"Hey Barri where's your little twitching friend? Huh did you finally dump the little glitch and get a real partner?" Barricade ignored Mixmaster and the group of battle high Constructicons who yelled taunts and comments about his relationship with Frenzy… most were extremely vulgar and rude dealing with how sparking would work with a mech so small…. 

With a growl the large mech walked right on through head high, pain and jealousy clashing violently in his processor making him head strait for the high grade. For a while he just sat there sipping the intoxicating liquid and brooding, ignoring the groups of Decepticons passing him and the taunts they lobbed at him. When he was the last one in the room he started guzzling large quantities until he was drunk off his aft.

'Cades head was swimming when a hand clasped his shoulder, "You are supposed to be confined to quarters Barricade why are you here?" The mech looked up, but was in his drunken haze unable to recognize Soundwave's face, "Ma' parzner twied to gib me pity spark bond-d-ding."

His superior officer frowned and sat next to the 'Con, noticing the energon shot optics and slight tremor. "You are drunk,"

"Yep! Been drinkin' for some time now t'en I gotta go back to Frenz' and make sure he's ok t'en need to make sure his bondededed isn't dare an–"

"Stop,"

"Wha'?" Barricade asked dumbly staring at the hand that stole his drink like it was some poisonous robocobra.

"No more for you."

"But why?" he whined, "Please?" Soundwave shook his head and spoke in a patient voice as if he was talking to one of his creations. "No Barricade that's enough,"

"But I wanna drown my sorrows in high grade!"

"Look at me," he slowly looked up sobering slightly. "Let me see…." Again gently something probed his fuzzy processor, he felt himself want to tell the other Decepticon everything, it was an overpowering urge and because of his drunken high he was unable to resist.

By the time he was finished Barricade was in Soundwave's arms clutching the bigger Decepticon and sobbing uncontrollably, said 'Con rubbed circles on his back and tried to calm him down. "You have it wrong 'Cade Frenzy and Rumble are brothers, twins they are not 'bonded' he loves you and no other."

H-h-how d-do you-u-u know?" Barricade sniffed calming a bit and sobering up even more. He was frame tired and could feel himself nodding off in his fellow Decepticons arms.

"I just do….." Soundwave sighed.

This was a problem, Soundwave considered just sending Barricade back to his quarters and prolonging his 'grounding'… but only for a minute, too many 'Con's had seen him drinking and all of them knew that he was violating his punishment.

He had no choice but giving Barricade an Orn in the brig and some sort of disciplinary assignment, he had to think about the last. Right now he had a very drunk, tired and emotionally drained 'Cade to drag to the brig.

The guards on duty gaped at the sight of the spy commander carrying a drunken Decepticon into the brig; however they weren't stupid enough to ask questions and just showed him the nearest empty cell.

After laying the giggling Barricade on the recharge pad Soundwave brought Ratbat out of his chest compartment.

"_keep watch on him and tell me when he's on-line and reasonably sober"_ the blue Decepticon shook his head at the now prone Barricade _"I would be amused if it wasn't my Creation court up in this… why the slag did he think Rumble and Frenzy where bonded?"_

Ratbat adhered himself to the sealing answering his Creator only when he was positioned and hidden _"perhaps because that was easier then admitting he was in love with someone his peers would never accept. I'll keep an optic on him!"_

Soundwave stood still mulling over Ratbat's answer for half a Breem then shook himself and walked out of the brig, ignoring inmates and guards alike.

* * *

His entire frame hurt, he had the sour taste of half processed high grade on his glossa and he felt like kissing the first 'Con he saw… Pit… He'd even kiss an Autobot! 

Somewhere in his energon foggy memory unit the clearly recorded soundbyte of someone saying, 'Frenzy and Rumble are brothers, twins…' floated about. Right now he wasn't sure why this was so fantastic, but he really needed to tell Frenzy because… because it would fix everything! He just really, really couldn't get up right now.

"Heeeeey Barricade" the sing song tone was sickly sweet and the voice high and sharp, making 'Cade cringe as it assaulted his over energized audio receptors. "I heard you had a private party going in the rec room… and that while you're confined to quarters tsk tsk… if you lacked intelligent company you could have called you know"

Ohhh yeah right, 'Cade thought while snickering drunkenly, as if!!

"Sorry Runamuck I had plenty of intelligent company back at our quarters, I actually don't think they could have contained anymore… intelligence"

"Our quarters?" Runamuck's tone was still sickly sweet but he didn't even try to hide the disdain.

"yeah Frenzy's moved in… it's actually a while ago, I'm surprised you hadn't heard" had he been sober he wouldn't have said these things to Runamuck, a notorious blabbermouth, but drunk and goaded by that thinly wailed disdain, he couldn't help barreling on.

"Moved in… well I suppose it's a bit hard to say no to the spy commander…" the Decepticon mused. Ugh! Overly cheerful and condescending really don't go well together Runamuck 'Cade thought.

"Seriously no" he answered, "true it was because of orders in the beginning…" he could feel a silly grin start to stretch his faceplate "but ya' know those Cassetticons grow on ya'" he cracked up in helpless laughter as he rephrased Rumbles introduction of his younger siblings Buzzsaw and Laserbeak.

Runamuck said something and then stomped off. Barricade didn't hear and didn't give a slag, still convulsing in laughter and quickly shutting down again as his body demanded recharge time in order to processes the remaining high grade in his systems.

Ratbat idly wondered if Barricade would even remember that conversation when he on-lined again, however he made sure to file the name Runamuck away, marked of cause to remind him to find out more about the Decepticon later on.

He then looked at the drunken 'Con under him and made a weak beeping sound, the slagger was alright even in his buzz he had defended his partner and the rest of the Cassetticons. Yes! Ratbat would consider him a part of the family. That decision made he went into spy-mode and shut down all systems not required to monitor Barricade.

* * *

Barricade groaned as he on-lined and ignoring the pain in his head he sat up to lean on the wall and attempt movement. "You are sober I take it?" The 'Con froze, Soundwave was here? No please no Primus no! He prayed slowly turning towards the voice. Sure enough his superior officer sat on the other side of his cell looking at him through the bars, "You've been off-line for quite awhile I was beginning to worry." 

Worry? What had he done?! "I…. I what did I do?"

"Do you want the long or short version?"

"Oh primus…."

"I take it that you want the short version then, first you disobeyed a direct order to stay in your quarters then you got drunk, broke down, and passed out." 'Cade put his head in his hands and groaned again, the pain in between his optics deepening and becoming a throbbing pulse.

"What do you remember Barricade?" Soundwave's voice kicked him, he had to think hard and could only remember some 'con helping him, telling him that Frenzy and Rumble weren't bonded……..

"I… remember a 'con…. Helped me….. Told me things…… that's it."

Soundwave sighed shaking his head at the hung over Barricade, and thought of the visit Ratbat had been witness to.

* * *

Xobit: Yayz I promised and I delivered!! Sorry it's sooo short but hey it's a prequel to Loki's Thoughts so go read chappy five of that if ya what more 'Cade x Frenzy smut!! 

For those who wonder and haven't seen it in other stories the time periods mentioned are following:

_Astrosecond – 1 earth second _

_Breem - 8.3 Earth minutes_

_Joor - About 6.5 Earth hours_

_Orn - About 13 Earth day_

_Vorn - About 83 Earth years_

The sentences in _"cursive" _is still the binary dialect that Soundwave and his Cassetticons talk together

The sentences framed by :: these thingies :: are telepathic communications between the Cassetticons and/or Soundwave


	4. Chapter 4: And it all goes to the pit!

Warning long A/N ahead

* * *

Xobit: gah just went over all the previous chappys, you guys let me off easy :( there's sooo many mistakes! Promise to PM me when there's something that doesn't make sense I'll try to edit it some time soon!

And just for fun :) in chappy two Rumble stats that his Call code is "RTR1984sound" can anyone guess what it stands for? I give Cyber cookies and Zen-hugzz to those that get it right XD

Loki: Eh your fine sister, no biggie! Trust me mine have so many mess ups ugh…

Xobit: Loki wrote this entire Chappy since my stupid slagging homework nearly killed off my inspiration! sorry for the slow update people I'll do better in the future, as ya'll can see I have an excellent ass kicker by my side to get me in gear

Ohh disclaimer thingy; blah blah blahblah blah (cries) blah blahblah blah. who cares anyways? (looks at Loki)

Loki: Now that isn't true you did all the pre-post work! Anyway … don't look at me I don't put Disclaimers on every chappy of my stuff! (sigh) back to the subject, we have noticed that some people think I'm a figment of Xobit's imagination or as a flamer from one of my fics thought that she was a figment of mine…… yeah we burst out laughing too but just to clarify it, my own account is LokiWaterDraca and I have my own fics, most of which Xobit has written parts of or whole chappys for too. That said on with the fic!... Darn it ah' went into a rant again! Sorry sister….

Xobit: is okay sister! And really we nearly died from laughing too hard

* * *

**Chapeter 4: and it all goes to the pit!!**

When Frenzy heard about Barricades high grade spree he ran towards the brig in a sobbing, almost psychotic break down only to be stopped by Rumble and his sisters. _::"let me go 'Cade needs me!!"::_ The little 'con screeched when they dragged him back to the room, _::"No Frenzy he needs to deal with this himself Soundwave will take care of it when and __if__ the situation calls for it."::_ Rumble said swinging his twin over his shoulder, said twin struggled until Buzzsaw flew up and started warbling the song that had put her brother into recharge when they where all younger and he wouldn't calm down.

* * *

"I heard that you and the little glitch are more then friends now," Astrotrain growled as he picked up Barricade and slammed him into the wall. The smaller, younger mech stared at him defiantly, gripping 'Astrotrains arm in an effort escape. "What do you want slagger?"

"I want _you_, Barricade and that little piece of scrap aint getting in my way." He leaned closer and 'Cade could smell his rancid energon laden breath, Astrotrain licked his cheek and trailed his glossa down to Barricades neck making the smaller 'con increase his struggles.

"Get off of me I'm taken!" He practically shrieked as fear bounced through his processor at high speed making his movements more and more desperate.

"Didn't you hear me? _Nothing _is getting in my way even if I have to kill your slagging partner," snarled Astrotrain furiously. Instantly Barricade froze his optics wide. Feeling his struggles cease Astrotrain continued his exploration of 'Cades neck, biting non to gently leaving small dents in the metal skin.

Realizing Barricades reaction the larger mech grinned savagely against his victims neck, then continued listing ways in which Frenzy could die, his voice falling into a seductive whisper belying its message. "I always favored taking the enemy apart piece by piece but with him I could do it different ways to tech you a lesson…besides there's not much to rip up is there? How about I just drop him off with the seekers? They still want to get him back… or maybe I'll take a nice piece of him before I do so. Something we can keep… a souvenir"

Astrotrain smiled again as he lifted his head and shifted to hold his horrified catch up with one arm, then moved his other hand down to stroke the seems of 'Cades leg amour lifting up and forcing it around his waist. Barricade jerked, he had allowed few to touched him like this, surprisingly perhaps but 'Cade was actually conservative about who he sparked with and didn't take well to the feeling of his sensitive wires being stroked nor the forced suggestive positioning that had him chest to chest, spark chamber to spark chamber with Astrotrain.

"Nononono! Ge-ge-get off me!" Panic had replaced fear as he thrashed about trying to kick his captor. "What did I say 'bout resisting? Do you want him to die _Barribarri_? I can always think of… _other_ ways to kill him you know it wont be that hard little 'Bots like him have _accidents_ all the time! In fact all those little glitches could meet with accidents…" Still whispering his mouth almost touching 'Cades audio receptor, there was no doubting that Astrotrain spoke the truth. The sheer loathing when he spoke of the Casseticons and the revolting eagerness when suggesting ways of killing them...

Astrotrain paused as if thinking then shifted his hand to dig deep into an, oh so sensitive, spot on Barricades chest plate, the same spot his partner had massaged before his stupid angry outburst and subsequent imprisonment. Pain wracked through his body and he arched backwards, to get away from it, as he felt energon and coolant lines rip.

"You will not bond with him if you know what's good for _him_ and you," With each whispered word Astrotrain twisted his fingers inside the amour seem. Agony flared and ebbed with the twists and clashed with terror in Barricades processor, it quickly had him cry out in helpless anger. With his mouth now open Astrotrain dove in for a brutal kiss sucking on his glossa, meanwhile running an energon covered hand across his thigh squeezing lightly and then digging his finger tips into the gap in amour on the side of his leg.

'Cade felt his spark retract, trying to escape from Astrotrains onslaught and then his processor shut down to basic survival programming. "I-I wont I promise." Suddenly the smaller 'con was dropped to the ground, he shut his optics tightly trying to block out what had just happened. Tears threatened to flow but were violently pushed away when he heard the sounds of tiny feet and claws.

As a Cassetticon body scaled his own unmoving one and gently traced the wound muttering incomprehensible curses, another landed on his shoulder and rubbed against his head in a calming motion. Barricade couldn't move he was too much in shock, he couldn't even think since the thought of a dead Frenzy filled his processor…

Heavier foot steps sounded, "Barricade?" A 'Con knelt and spoke softly, it calmed and soothed 'Cade who still refused to move. Soundwave? No It couldn't be and yet it was… spoke in a hushed voice to some one else and then he felt him self drift off unable to stay online.

* * *

Ratbat instantly shifted course when he saw Astrotrain digging into 'Cades armor _"You will not bond with him if you know what's good for him and you,"_ The larger 'Con whispered almost inaudible to even Ratbat's ears. Screaming calls to his brothers and sisters the chittering Cassetticon made a screeching noise just as Barricade yelled in pain and spoke _"I-I wont I promise."_

Astrotrain dropped him, and stomped away choosing to ignore the small body's running towards Barricades fallen one. Buzzsaw landed and tried to get him to move chirping and rubbing the bigger 'Con's head only to find he wouldn't respond.

_::"Rumble!?"::_ She asked, _::"Why wont he move?! What's wrong with him brother?"::_ Rumble traced the gash left by 'Train and then looked up at Ratbat who was clinging to the sealing, avoiding his younger siblings optics. _::"He doesn't want 'Cade to be with Frenzy Astrotrain threatened him that if he didn't do what he said he'd… kill Frenzy.":: _Ratbat's matter of fact statement had Buzzsaw hissing angrily, her metal wings mantled in a strike pose.

_::"And?"::_ Ravage prompted standing guard as well as sending information strait to their creator, _::"He agreed to do what ever the commander wanted if it meant Frenz' would stay alive.":: _this time anger rang in Ratbat's mental voice as his normal control faltered in the face of Astrotrains crime.

Rumble stared at the prone form; he would go through that just so their brother would live? The Cassetticon twin knew about forced spark bonding, many of the ones who were forced into it committed suicide not long after… or simply died their sparks shattering under the strain. As if that was not enough it was also said to be the most painful thing ever, and he was sure 'Cade knew all of this…

At that point Soundwave walked up with hurried steps, Ravage had kept him updated and he knelt down trying to accessing Barricade's memory to determine if Astrotrain had succeeded in his endeavor, however he was unable to reach anything but jumbled terror, pain, fear and snippets of memories that showed pain and pleasure. Beyond that roiling masse Barricades processor was a blank slate the blocks his core programming had set up to protect, worked only too well even against those who tried to help. Picking up the now off-line 'Con, he carried him back to his quarters silently thanking Primus that Frenzy wasn't there.

While Rumble sealed up the ruptured coolant liens Barricades chest, Soundwave slipped paste the mind blocks with relative ease, easing quietly into the memories he sought. When he finally disconnected the 'Con winced, and stumbled away. _::"Rumble_ _be careful that… that Slaghead tried to force a spark bonding…"::_ The small 'Con nodded and watched as his creator found his way to the other 'berth in the room and sat down.

::_"Buzzsaw go find Frenzy and distract him, he can not know about this,"::_ The robotic bird nodded and flew off, casting one last worried look at the unconscious 'Con. A few moments later Rumble spoke. ::_"This is deep, almost to his spark casing,"_:: The little 'Con growled while his welded more of the lines together. ::_"That slagger could've killed him!"_::

Still grumbling to himself Rumble finished up, leaving no marks or evidence that there had ever been a injury, even checking the dents on 'Cades neck to see if the nanos where doing their job. Soundwave closed his optics, leaning heavily on the wall to his left. Ratbat fluttered over to his shoulder and nudged his creator lightly.

::_"I'm_ _ok Rat' just a little tired…… he was in a lot of pain but his upmost thoughts were to protect Frenzy and the rest of you… no matter the cost."_:: Upon hearing this Ravage jumped up beside Barricade and then up onto his chest plate, laying down with his head raised protectively and started purring.

::_"Who votes we officially adopt him into the unit?"_:: The large catbot asked, the response was an immediate chorus of yeses from all the cassettes, even Buzzsaw radioed in her approval while she searched for Frenzy. ::_"Good its agreed then"_:: Ratbat chirped::_"But Frenz' cant know about the reasoning either…… shall we use his response in the brig to justify it_?_"_:: More agreements followed, including one from the half off- lined Soundwave.

* * *

Barricade on-lined to find something very warm on his chest plate, at first he panicked thinking someone had found him in his half broken state of mind… but then noticed the other balls of radiating warmth at his side, shoulder and the crook of his arm. It was comforting especially since the lump on top of him was… purring? It was Ravage… which meant the others were probably the rest of the Cassetticons.

Noticing he was awake Ravage made a low mewing sound and shifted to move closer, waking his brethren. The bigger 'Con tried to move only to have Rumble push him back down, "No moving, 'Cade" the catbot added his own warning growl and pressed down on Barricades neck slightly. Seeing the danger in moving he leaned back.

"Rumble? Where's Frenzy? Is he ok?"

"He's fine now get some rest! you Glitch…"

"But…" Barricade tried to argue, "NOW," Ravage pressed against his throat harder and growled darkly. "I… alright," Sighing he relaxed and let himself fall into recharge not wanting the large catbot on his chest to get angry.

* * *

R&R Please (Puppy dog eyes) 


	5. Chapter 5: Stalemate

A/N

Xobit: This is the chapter that's been the problem… it'll stay as it is now

**Chapter 5****: Stalemate**

Soundwave was unhappy, to say the least. On the professional level, one of his best spy/sabotage teams was essentially useless. On the personal level… Astrotrain, the triple changer commander, had molested and nearly killed Barricade and had threatened to kill Frenzy. And Soundwave had no way of doing anything about it.

Oh, he had healed what he could of Barricade's trauma, but nevertheless Barricade and Frenzy's relationship was back at square one. Frenzy was confused and Barricade… Well, Barricade was an absolutely terrified mess, ironically not for himself and what a forced spark bonding would do to him, but rather because he believed that he would get Frenzy killed if he showed his affection.

It would maybe have been funny, if not for the fact that it was really happening. And happening to one of his creations… Soundwave didn't really want to think about it, but he wasn't too happy with it happening to Barricade either. The young mech didn't deserve this at all.

He had two options, kill Astrotrain…which would not go unnoticed, or unpunished! Or he could find a way to move Barricade and Frenzy out of harm's way. Now, the first option was the easiest in many ways, and if he had only Frenzy to worry about he might just have taken it without further thought. Even now, with all he did have to worry about, it was beginning to look like the only option. He simply didn't have any off-world missions which were high profile enough to justify sending one of his best teams.

The door hissed open and admitted a furious looking Starscream who immediately snarled, "I need a spy!"

Soundwave froze halfway out of his seat. "You… need a spy?"

"Yes, and one with hacker skills. I would request one of your creations if I thought you would let them go," Starscream was pacing, oblivious to Soundwave's shocked expression.

"May I ask why?" Soundwave sat down again, feeling a tiny ray of hope brightening his mood. It looked like he might get some options to work with.

"Our great leader," Starscream's voice was a sarcastic sneer as he kept pacing. "Has decided, in his infinite wisdom, that we need information on the Autobot's off world bases. Starting with the rumored outpost in the Ganoron star system." A loud clang sounded when Starscream's fist connected with the wall. "He has… kindly chosen me to pick the team and lead it." His optics were glowing and he literally shook with anger. He turned his gaze to Soundwave. "I have Blackout and his symbiont for stealth recon, Bonecrusher for brute force… all I need is a spy with hacking abilities, preferably one that can defend himself and is small!"

Leaning back in his chair, carefully keeping any expression out of his optics, Soundwave answered. "I don't posses a single spy who fills all of your criteria," he held up a hand to stop Starscream's words, "I do, however, have a _team_ that just might!" Calling up the profiles on his screen, Soundwave turned it so Starscream could read. "Barricade is a warrior and spy, and his partner is one of my creations, Frenzy, a spy and hacker. They are one of my best teams, and they are uniquely suited to something like this, don't you agree?"

Starscream had a slightly suspicious look on his faceplate, but only said, "I need them ready in two joors. I trust that is possible!"

"They will be ready, Commander." Soundwave kept himself under control, although it was difficult. He had never been so happy to see Starscream in his life! He had already contacted Rumble, and the two would be out of Astrotrain's reach in less than an orn.

Barricade knew what the Pit was like now… seeing Frenzy, having him in the chest compartment, chattering and lively. Oh, the mech had scolded him for his drinking bing but, just as Rumble had warned him, he didn't know a thing about Astrotrain. It would stay that way!

Mercifully, it seemed that his little partner had dropped his advances towards a more physical relationship. For how long was the real question, how long before Frenzy started approaching again, how long before Astrotrain decided to force him, how long before he himself broke down and confessed his feelings?

Tracing the lid behind which Frenzy was currently recharging Barricade tried to wrestle his thought into less disturbing patterns… it was near impossible. He had never imagined that he would come to live in fear, not from war or a violent death, but from a spark bond.


	6. Chapter 6: Thoughts: Reloaded

A/N

Xobit: Purely Barricade's POV, and a revamp of "Thoughts" Chappy 5 + 6 hence the title!

**Chapter 6: Thoughts: Reloaded**

An insistent clanging met me as I returned to our quarters. Flinching slightly I opened the closet door. Frenzy jumped out, pointedly ignored me and hurried off.

I felt bad for Frenzy. It hadn't been one of my more brilliant ideas, locking him in a closet and all, but after meeting Bumblebee on friendly terms, and then Sam… I think, to be honest, I needed to confirm that such a relationship could really function. Well that's not totally honest… I think I love both of them, but not like I love Frenzy.

If I ever thought of Frenzy as small and helpless, then what the hell was Sam? Soft and easily broken physically... but with courage unmeasured. He had singlehandedly stopped Megatron and more or less ended a war that had become pointless thousands of vorns ago.

I had held in my love and desire for Frenzy for so long, wanting to protect him. Even now I remembered Astrotrain's threats with fear. I had been lucky that Soundwave ordered us to leave Cybertron with Starscream's team. Still… they were as prejudiced and mean about Frenzy's status as everyone else, with the exception of Blackout of course. So I continued to keep my love a secret… scared that Astrotrain might find out if I did what I wanted to do.

I shook my head and pushed the past to the back of my CPU. Here among the Autobots I could finally get what I had longed for. If they could accept 'Bee and Sam, they would surely accept me and Frenzy... That is, if he would ever speak to me again!

He was avoiding me… oh, I did deserve it! I could have handled my experiment better. Still, I needed to know, I needed to _feel_ that it was safe, not for me, but for him. At least he seemed to have found a friend in Sam; it was somewhat of a surprise since he had tried to kill the human so many times. I had too of course so… well, I suppose I understood. I was almost jealous, not of their friendship, but of the fact that he spent time with Sam and ignored me completely.

I knew him though, he was planning to get back at me. It made me twitchy. Frenzy had a devious mind when it came to revenge, and with the exception of Thundercracker no one had ever caught him. I kept my optics on him whenever I could. It drove the little spy crazy, but I would rather not be too surprised when revenge time came.

For several days he alternated between disappearing with Sam and, scarily enough, Ratchet, and playing/studying alongside Sam. Then out of the blue both of them asked us for a drive. To say I was scared… well it wasn't entirely wrong.

He was unusually quiet, only speaking to give me a few directions, mostly unnecessary since 'Bee was leading the way. As we traveled through the city and out to the district where we had seen Sam for the first time my thoughts began wandering chaotically. I hated not knowing… A large, rundown looking warehouse loomed to the side and 'Bee suddenly turned into an opening in the surrounding fence.

Inside the structure, both Sam and Frenzy got out. Asking us not to transform, they began hauling equipment out from an old metal container. I was at a loss as to what kind of revenge would need buckets, and felt uniquely stupid when 'Bee suddenly exclaimed, "You're giving us a wash?" in a delighted tone.

Frenzy gave a crackling laugh and said, "Yep, yepyepyepyep!" as he scurried about Sam, helping to prepare water, soap and sponges. 'Bee was truly exited, his frame trembling and his electrical field flaring erratically in anticipation.

Frenzy observed Sam for a moment before he started on me. Considering 'Bee's reactions, I was hovering between fear and hope. I had no way of knowing exactly what this would feel like, and got a shock when the sponge touched me. It was pleasure… pure, unadulterated pleasure!

My clever little partner, who knew me better than anyone else… he found every sensitive spot, every place that made me want to writhe. It took a surprisingly short time for him to reduce me and my paranoia to a shambled mess of quivering, moaning metal and wildly fluctuating energy fields.

I lost track of everything, even time… at one point Frenzy stopped caressing me and the loud moaning coming from 'Bee almost pulled me out of the pleasure swirling in my CPU. I heard Frenzy chirp, then he renewed his attention to me. I revved my engine and moaned, "Frenzy-y-y…" he ignored me. When he finally, sadly, stopped I was shaking so much my amour plating rattled, and keening softly.

He began pouring water over me to remove the soap foam, and the feeling woke me somewhat… enough for me to send a text message to 'Bee, ::Are we going to let them off this easy?::

::Primus, no. LOL, let's ambush them::

::Ambush?::

::'Cade! With our holograms, of course… let's give them a taste of their own medicine XD::

::ohh, right… you mean wash them?::

::yes, 'Cade *sigh* when all this is done remind me to give you a crash course in human terminology::

::…noted::

We formed our holograms and grabbed them, both of us transforming. "I think it's _your_ turn to get clean, _Frenzy_," I drawled. 'Bee added, "You too, _Sammy_," and picked Sam up in one large hand, ignoring the boy's vehement protests. I followed his lead. These almost playful events were foreign to me.

I kept a good grip on Frenzy as I watched 'Bee strip Sam of his clothing. He used his hands ever so gently on the much smaller human, rubbing fragile skin. Sam was mortified at fist but as 'Bee's fingers traveled lower over his body he gave up on fighting. Mesmerizing as the sight was, I turned my attention to Frenzy. As careful as 'Bee had been with Sam's skin, I was with Frenzy's wires, running fingertips over and along amour seems stroking every exposed circuit.

As I began washing him, I could hear Sam's pleasure at 'Bee's hands. It was arousing, but nowhere near as arousing as the energy coming off of Frenzy as he writhed and shuddered, moaning nonsense word not quite cybertronian yet not quite earthly in origin either.

I had to have him closer and lifted him up to rest against my chest amour, feeling the tugging on my spark at having him so close to it. To my surprise his spark energy began expanding, crawling over his frame and my chest plate, caressing and sneaking into the seams at the edges of it. It felt so good that I began shaking again, moaning and pressed the small body closer to my spark while still tracing the edges of his sparse amour. When he suddenly moved, placing his hands on my chest plate and then slowly tracing the edge of my grill, I felt like it was the touch of Primus himself.

I ran the tip of one finger slowly over his helmet, knowing full well what it would do to him. I wasn't disappointed as he cried out "B-b-b-barribarribarricad-e-e-e-e…" and arched his back, clenching his hands on the edges of my grill. I couldn't keep this up for long; I had to finish it this time. My spark hurt with longing and the love I had concealed for far too long. I stopped touching him and moved him away from my chest so I could open my spark chamber. I had barely begun to move him before he exclaimed. "Nononononono! 'Cad-d-d-de please…"

Cringing inside at his despairing tone of voice, I hurried to answer him. "Don't worry, Frenzy, this time I won't stop." My voice was slurred and breathless, and I didn't care at all. I opened up my chest plate revealing my bright, pulsating spark. Frenzy's reacted by raising his hands and begging.

"Please 'Cade, please_please_!" The plea and the intense feelings of closeness had me groaning out loud. I could feel my legs give out under me and sat down rather abruptly, then followed through and leaned back on my free elbow and placed Frenzy on my stomach. I touched him, explored him with gentle fingers watched as energy leapt from me to him and back…

"Come on, Frenzy," My voice was slurred with static, need so great it made my spark want to leap out of its casing, and yet I had to let Frenzy take the lead in this. He was the one suffering the most, the one that didn't know WHY we both had to suffer so much! "I want this as much as you!"

It seemed that my words galvanized him. I hardly had a chance to brace myself before his hands were on my spark… it was… it…

Pleasure was too small a word, ecstasy too confining. He was mine! All mine, finally at long last… suddenly the long wait was forgotten, the loneliness and longing at an end. Pleasure expanded through my chassis as a white hot wave seemingly intent on covering the planet and maybe the solar system beyond…

When I came online again, I felt as if I had been in a solo fight against Bonecrusher and Blackout, possibly with a little Megatron thrown in just for the heck of it. Surprisingly though I felt… good! Like I had actually won said fight. Something wasn't right though… something was missing?

My hands flew to my chest and the small mech crumpled there. I sat up so fast that it trigged a couple of damage alarms. Frenzy lay in my palm, not moving and not chattering at light speed. I looked around until I locked optics with a sleepy 'Bee.

"What's up, 'Cade?"

"He's gone, 'Bee… I finally had him and now he's gone!"


End file.
